


Talk About Us.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Sadness, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at Summaries sometimes </p><p>set against Season 3, Episode 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Us.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I promised more Lorick!
> 
> I'll be updating [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) and [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) soon! All titles are linked.
> 
> [Just a Taste.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4765217/chapters/10896728) [Can you Hear me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760) and [The First Taste.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928416/chapters/11308618) will be updated soonish but, I don't know when guys sorry. I'm trying to focus on the other's first but they will be updated I haven't forgotten.
> 
> I have a new fic [My Perfect Girl.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5202266/chapters/11989613) it's a crossover fic and will be updated once I finish [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995)
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bright oranges mingled with reds painted across the sky, pink clouds gently rolling across the sky as she stood there watching. Feeling the gentle breeze against her skin, and tussling long dark brown locks. Her hand ran over the curve of her stomach, feeling the soft kick of her baby. Rick's baby growing inside her. Slender fingers grasping into the cool chain link fence as she stared off toward the distance. It was quiet out here, peaceful, somewhere she could be alone without having someone see her like this. 

_We'll make it, I know we will. Your Daddy will keep us safe._

No matter how many time's she told herself that, Lori still felt the fear. Fear for their baby coming into a world like this. Why did it have to be like this? One stupid mistake, one mistake had ruined everything. 

_I pulled away when he needed me, I shouldn't have._

She was afraid, scared, confused. She hadn't meant to abandon him when Rick needed her the most. Lori had waited for him to come home, waited for him to wake up, waited for him at the Quarry hanging onto some form of hope he was still alive out there and was coming for her and Carl. Rick, had been her first everything. First love, first serious relationship, the first guy she'd moved in with, every first had been his. Not Shane, not anyone else. _His._ Her hand pulled away from her stomach wiping at her eyes, feeling the hot sting of tears welling within her eyes.

_I'm sorry baby, I am so, so sorry for what I did to us._

Lori sobbed softly, feeling the overwhelming sadness she'd refused to let show inside. How much she was hurting, how much she missed her Husband, her lover, her best friend. She couldn't stop herself from crying, from silently pleading that he'd forgive her, realize he still loved her somewhere beneath all his anger and hurt. That they still had time to make things right between them. It wasn't too late for them to make up. Forgive and forget, be the couple they used to be, the parent's Carl needed, the family their baby needed.

Her hands wiped at her eyes, trying to compose herself. To swallow her pain, and hide beneath her smile. Lori heard the soft, rhythmic click of boots. Rick's boots meeting the hard pavement of the walkway. Her head turned to look at her, bright blue eyes, and raven curls, everything she loved. Her entire world slowly walking toward her until he was standing beside her. Neither of them spoke, just looked straight ahead, watching the sunset. Watching the sun slowly falling within the sky, lowering, and causing every orange to look almost blood red within the sky. Oranges and red, turning to reds and purples.

"I thought, maybe, you were coming out here to talk about us,"

Her words were barely more than a whisper as she spoke. Eyes staring straight ahead, as she spoke. She wanted so badly to look at him, to run her fingertips along his beard, feeling his lips against her own. To feel his hands within her hair like before. Teeth nipping at her ear like he always used to do. Silence settled between them once more before she spoke again.

"Maybe there's nothing to talk about anymore,"

His hand slowly moved out, grasping her shoulder, placing the first touch in months on her since that day. The touch she'd been craving, needing, the touch, she needed to feel to know she wasn't alone. That he was still there for her just like always. Right beside her, ready to face the entire world if they had to do it. His fingers grasped her shoulder, softly moving, and tracing along her shoulder running over the soft fabric of her flannel and sending a shiver through her entire body. Lori turned her head softly, gazing at him, trying to search those frosted blue eyes she loved so much for the answer as to what he was thinking.

"We're awful grateful for what you did,"

He spoke so low, barely even audible, but she'd managed to hear him somehow. Feeling the gentle squeeze on her shoulder before he pulled away. Walking away, and heading back inside, leaving her standing there. Lori leaned, pressing her cheek against her shoulder, feeling the warmth of his hand, smelling his scent, on her clothes as the tear's started to fall once more.


End file.
